Silicon controlled rectifiers (SCRs) have many applications in electronics design, because of their ability to control large amounts of current with a control signal. It is desirable in some applications for the SCR circuit to have a relatively small voltage drop when in the conducting state. Such a low forward-voltage drop SCR is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,613,767 to Holland. Still higher performance is needed in certain applications. Such higher performance may incorporate a faster response time and the ability to adjust the temperature coefficient of the holding current; the current required to maintain the SCR in the conducting state.
The present invention relates to a high speed, low forward-voltage drop, SCR device which has the above desired features.